Fidelidad
by Glass Spires
Summary: Mello cree que Matt finalmente ha encontrado el amor en los brazos de Linda; y aquello no le gusta ni una pizca. Matt/Mello, yaoi explícito.


**Fidelidad**

Mello no necesitaba preocuparse por él y lo que a menudo llamaba "fidelidad". Nunca había estado del todo seguro acerca de su significado, pero sí sabía que aquella lealtad que Matt le profesaba siempre que encontrara oportunidad, nunca desaparecería; _lo sabía_. Jamás se había molestado en pedir algo semejante y tampoco estaba convencido de quererlo, y aunque su mejor amigo resultara insoportable durante las infinitas tardes de verano e irrumpiera su sueño en medio de las noches más frías de invierno, tampoco se había dignado a rechazarlo. Se contentaba con ignorar el hecho de que existiese aquella extraña relación entre ambos y, si bien no lo admitiría hasta el día de su muerte, una parte ínfima de su ser esbozaba una sonrisa sincera siempre que Matt apareciese en los momentos más inoportunos, dispuesto a obsequiar su vida entera con tal de impedir que una mísera lágrima asomase en los ojos de Mello.

Sabía que podría llamarlo desde su habitación y Matt, así estuviese en el extremo opuesto del orfanato, batiría su último récord de velocidad por acudir en su ayuda; el reloj podría marcar las tres de la madrugada, y si un antojo voraz de chocolates apuñalaba a Mello por la espalda cuando su cajón estuviese vacío de envoltorios, su fiel compañero no dudaría en recorrer cada esquina de la ciudad en busca de una tienda abierta donde pudiera contentar su hambre. No importaba lo difícil de la situación ni el capricho imposible que atacase a Mello; Matt había logrado saciar cada uno de ellos, sin excepción. _Siempre._

Hasta que aquel Lunes de lluvia incesante amaneció, y un grito rabioso quebró el apacible silencio de la mañana.

–¡Matt! –vociferó Mello mientras atravesaba un corredor desolado–¡Dónde mierda estás, Matt!

Acababa de dejar atrás una puerta de tantas otras cuando creyó oír un par de voces al otro lado. Volvió sobre la marcha y, lo más silenciosamente que sus pasos se lo permitieron sobre la madera añejada, se acurrucó junto a ella en un intento de atrapar las palabras con el oído izquierdo.

–Tú siempre estás linda…Linda –soltó una de las voces en un tono particularmente empalagoso.

–Qué gracioso, Matt –rió la segunda voz, femenina y de una naturaleza amigable–Tú siempre tan divertido.

–No es un chiste muy bueno, ¿verdad?

–No…pero aun así me gustas mucho –respondió Linda, y Mello pudo imaginarla con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Por mucho que aguzara el oído, fue incapaz de oír más que un vasto silencio luego de aquellas últimas palabras reveladoras. Un híbrido entre el odio y la congoja nació dentro suyo; se descubrió a sí mismo corriendo por el mismo pasillo en el que había buscado a Matt minutos atrás, rabioso, y se arrepintió inevitablemente de haber despertado temprano aquella mañana que parecía brillar para el mundo entero, mas no para él.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo que alcanzó cada rincón del orfanato. Las manos le temblaban con frenesí y mantener la mirada intacta comenzaba a exigir una fuerza de voluntad que no poseía del todo; el gusto óxido de la sangre lo desconcertó hasta que percibió la forma furiosa e inconsciente en que se mordía los labios. No era la angustia que lo invadía aquello que despertó en él, a su vez, una furia incontenible; era la ausencia de sentido de aquella misma angustia que nació al comprender, luego de segundos de una incertidumbre dolorosa tras una puerta maldita, que Matt y Linda se habían besado apasionadamente mientras él perdía el tiempo espiándolos del otro lado del muro.

Resultaba una actitud patética enfadarse ante el beso de dos personas que, en cuanto al amor, poco y nada tenían que ver con él. Matt ocupaba el papel de su mejor amigo, su siempre atento y servicial compañero; era quien, pese a que Mello lo mandara al Diablo con una frecuencia preocupante, siempre estaría cuidándole las espaldas. Comprendía por qué no se había molestado en contarle su nuevo romance con Linda, si es que no llevaban meses saliendo a escondidas; pocas veces le prestaba la atención merecida y era cuestión de tiempo que Matt acabara aburriéndose de hablarle a las paredes siempre que intentara comunicarle lo que fuera. De todas formas, sus cuestiones del amor no concernían a Mello en lo más mínimo.

Pese a todo, el muchacho de mirada y mejillas encendidas lidiaba con un cóctel explosivo de frustración, ira desmedida y una pizca, pequeña pero aun así apreciable, de profundo dolor.

–¿Mello, estás aquí?

Mello volteó hacia la puerta; una conocida melena roja que asomaba detrás le hizo saber que Matt acababa de llegar a rescatarlo de todo mal que amenazara su bienestar.

–¿Qué coño quieres, Matt? –escupió, resentido.

–Escuché un portazo y vine a ver si estabas bien, tan sólo eso.

–Pues hubieras venido cuando te llamé a gritos, imbécil.

–¿Me llamaste? –se sorprendió Matt ante el reproche de su amigo– Lo siento, Mello, estaba ocupado…

–¡Por supuesto que estabas ocupado, grandísimo idiota!

Un libro que hasta entonces descansaba entre el montón de basura y ropa sucia esparcido en la habitación voló por los aires; Matt había tenido suerte de esquivarlo a tiempo, ya que la furia con que Mello lo había arrojado seguramente le habría hecho un tajo en medio de la frente.

–¿Estás loco, o qué? ¡Casi me matas!

–¿Crees que me importa?

–Al menos podrías decirme qué es lo que he hecho para merecer que un libro me destroce los sesos, ¿no crees?

Mello desvió la mirada, tan súbitamente desconcertado que Matt se preguntó si no habría perdido la razón. Buscó alguna respuesta que ofrecer en el complejo nido de ideas que se hospedaba en su mente, pero no encontró ninguna lo suficientemente coherente que lograra justificar lo agresivo de su comportamiento así como tampoco comprendió por qué el corazón se le encogió de aquella forma al percibir la desesperación en el rostro de su amigo.

–¿Y bien, Mello? –apuró, hastiado.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados como el sol clavó la mirada en el suelo. Matt, convencido de que lo mejor sería guardar silencio él también, caminó hasta donde estaba Mello e intento rodearlo en un abrazo que fue bruscamente rechazado por su compañero de cuarto.

–¡No me toques, me das asco! –la ira parecía haber renacido en su interior.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo –musitó Matt, intentando apaciguarlo–No te pongas así, me he lavado las manos esta mañana.

–Pues luego de besarte con alguien como Linda es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

El silencio se extendió sobre ellos como un manto invisible y sigiloso. Cientos de preguntas atravesaron la expresión de Matt, quien no estaba seguro de si todo aquello resultaba ser no más que una broma de mal gusto o si Mello finalmente había sufrido un brote psicótico y tan sólo estaba reflejándolo contra su persona.

–Mello, ¿de qué estás…

–¡No te atrevas –interrumpió el aludido, y el aire se tensó a su alrededor–, maldito imbécil, a decirme que no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando!

–¡Es que no la tengo!

Mello dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

–"Tú siempre estás linda, Linda" –pronunció en el tono de voz más despectivo que pudo adoptar, y una sonrisa grotesca le deformó los labios–Sé que se besaron, Matt, no soy un idiota, así que deja de engañarme, ¿quieres?

–¿Acaso nos has visto con tus propios ojos?

El silencio volvió a tomar las riendas del asunto.

–No, pero… –la desesperación se hizo notar en sus palabras–¡Pero ella dijo que tú le gustabas y luego…luego ambos dejaron de hablar! Anda, explica que sucedió entonces si no fue un beso.

–Preferí no decir nada antes que lastimarla aun más –confesó Matt, y se encogió de hombros–Luego ella comenzó a llorar y fue el fin de la historia. Ahora…dime, Mello, ¿por qué era tan trágico si nos besábamos, eh?

Haberle explicado el torrente de emociones y sinsentidos que acababa de partirlo a la mitad habría resultado una tarea imposible. Comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por la proximidad de su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba con una intensidad difícil de tolerar mientras se aproximaba lenta y tortuosamente hacia él; por primera vez en su vida, experimentó una verdadera repulsión tanto hacia su gran bocota como su orgullo.

–Se supone que eres mi amigo –logró balbucear–Tendrías que decirme si sales con alguien.

–¿Cómo podría contarte algo que acaba de pasar? –refutó el apasionado de los videojuegos y dio otro paso hacia adelante.

–¡Quizás llevaban meses saliendo y tú jamás me lo habías dicho!

Su conversación comenzaba a parecerse a una partida de ping-pong.

–Sabes de sobra que eso no es cierto, Mello –sus dedos finalmente rozaron la pared opuesta– Paso el día entero detrás de ti como para mantener una relación a escondidas con otra persona.

–Pero…quizás…

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando reparó en que, lenta e imperceptiblemente, se había agazapado contra el muro y Matt lo había encarcelado con sus brazos como rejas. No estaba listo para tolerar el aliento a tabaco acariciándole las mejillas ni la sonrisa traviesa que desenvainó su contrincante y le acertó justo en el corazón.

–Estás celoso.

Aquellas palabras lo abofetearon con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. Como si alguien hubiese reemplazado el foco dentro de su mente y barrido con la espesa neblina que le opacaba las ideas, Mello sintió un desasosiego que, de haber tenido que explicarlo con palabras, le hubiera hecho quedar como un analfabeto._ Él no podía sentir celos por nadie._

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–Claro que lo estás, tan sólo mírate –atrapó su mentón en un movimiento que tomó a Mello por sorpresa– No tienes fundamentos y estás sonrojado.

–Eso…eso no me vuelve un celoso –refunfuñó el muchacho y de haber tenido más espacio, se hubiera apartado de un sopetón.

Sus cuerpos, sus rostros, sus labios; absolutamente todo le resultó demasiado cercano, más íntimo de lo que consideraba saludable para unos latidos que, en algún punto de aquella cercanía enfermiza, habían echado a correr como alma que lleva el Diablo. La fragancia extraña que impregnaba el aire a su alrededor resultó ser el producto de sus alientos de chocolate y cigarros; pronto el oxígeno comenzó a extinguirse entre ambos y teniendo su boca húmeda a centímetros tan escasos, creyó que no lo precisaría para sobrevivir.

–Creí que habías comprendido de qué iba todo eso de la fidelidad, Mello.

Las palabras resonaron tan próximas a sus oídos que sus significados se le antojaron como un montón de sinsentidos.

–Se…se trata de la amistad, y todo eso… ¿verdad? –titubeó, en un susurro avergonzado.

–Sí, claro…de la amistad_, y todo eso._

Lo último que sus ojos vieron, momentos antes de cerrarse a causa de la sorpresa que los labios tibios de Matt trajeron consigo, fue una sonrisa que le hizo olvidar el azul del cielo y hechos tan simples como que el mundo gira alrededor del sol.

Sintió una explosión de verdades y emociones reprimidas en cuanto un par de manos ajenas invadió cada rincón de piel que sus dedos hábiles pudieron alcanzar; el sabor del tabaco resultaba más agradable de lo que recordaba cuando la lengua de su mejor amigo era quien se lo ofrecía en una silenciosa pero inquieta expedición de cada rincón que se escondiese en su boca. No recordaría luego el momento en que sus brazos se deslizaron hacia los hombros de Matt ni cuándo había comenzado el tanteo desesperado de caderas que logró sonsacarle una sonrisa morbosa a su captor. Los mordiscos que le arañaban los labios eran incapaces de saciar su reciente excitación; no quedaría satisfecho hasta que cientos de machas violáceas desfilaran por su cuello y un escalofrío causado únicamente por el placer animal recorriera cada vértebra de su columna, cada poro de su cuerpo y ser. Sin detenerse a pensar en el orgullo o la dignidad, conceptos perdidos en un sinsentido de ideas que poco y nada le importaban, se obsequió a la impecable habilidad que poseía Matt para desatar sensaciones nuevas que él jamás creyó posibles y quemaban con la temperatura de mil soles. Todo habría recobrado un significado si Mello hubiese detenido las manos desinhibidas que entonces se deslizaron por la bragueta de su pantalón; pero dejó que las descaradas hiciesen con él cuanto quisieran, y el gemido robado a su garganta quebró el silencio de la habitación.

–Nunca creí verte tan dócil, Mello.

–C-cállate…

Aquella palabra fue la última pronunciada por sus labios hasta mucho tiempo después; en su lugar, incontables suspiros agobiados por el calor y la intensidad de sus actos alcanzaron cada rincón del cuarto con un ritmo pausado y desigual. Mello ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo; se encontraba preso de las manos que estrechaban su intimidad mediante la rudeza de un vaivén sin descanso, preso de los temblores que le sacudían los sentidos de una forma agradable, dulce, empalagosa. Percibía las oleadas de placer al embriagar sus nervios de aquella sensación a la que, tarde o temprano, acabaría adicto. Era incapaz de razonar hasta la frase más sencilla, entregado completamente a los encantos de Matt y al orgasmo salvaje que acabaría dejándolo fuera de juego en cuestión de minutos.

–M-matt…

Los gemidos se volvieron aun más audibles y persistentes, sus palpitaciones galopaban con tanta fuerza que el corazón acabaría saltándole del pecho; pronto, las ondas de fuego se tornaron insoportables y, en un último gemido desgarrador, se rindió ante el encanto irresistible del placer sexual.

Acabó con la misma intensidad que una bomba a punto de estallar. De no haberse topado con el abrazo reparador de Matt en el camino, su cuerpo embestido se habría desplomado sobre el suelo con el peso de una pluma. Apreció una leve y casi imperceptible risilla zumbando sobre su oído derecho.

–Qué gran voz tienes, Mello. Seguro te sería útil en el doblaje de algunas películas.

Mello se incorporó en un movimiento veloz que casi lo dejó caer.

–¡¿Acaso crees que es momento para hacer bromas, idiota?! –bramó; la sangre aun se agolpaba furiosamente en sus mejillas.

–Dime tú, entonces, qué se supone que diga en un momento así –espetó su mejor amigo–Y yo que tú, me cambiaría en seguida si no quieres manchas en el pantalón.

–¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi cuarto, Matt!

–¿¡Qué dije de malo?! No puedes echarme, acabo de…

Mello hizo un ademán de arrojar otro libro contra su persona.

–¡Te dije que te fueras, vete!

–¡Vale, vale! –Matt se aproximó a la puerta, sin despegar la mirada del libraco que se balanceaba de un lado a otro en el aire–Como sea…espero que te haya quedado clara mi fidelidad, Mello.

No dio lugar a respuestas; en cuanto el muchacho despegó los labios para despotricar, su amigo ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí. Mello se contempló a sí mismo entre la vergüenza y un resto sobreviviente de la perversión; no se lo hubiera admitido jamás, pero Matt tenía razón en cuanto a las manchas indeseables en su pantalón nuevo.

Se encaminó al baño sumido en una atmósfera extrañamente somnolienta y se obligó a reprimir un grito al mirarse en el espejo.

Por supuesto que había comprendido el significado de aquella maldita palabra de la que tanto alardeaba su mejor amigo y que él jamás se había dignado a contemplar; hasta un idiota lo habría comprendido en una situación semejante.

Y, una vez le resultara imposible ignorarla, se aseguraría de tanto en tanto que su estúpida _fidelidad _se mantuviera intacta; por si acaso.

* * *

_Y en algún momento de mi vida fui una fiel amante del Meronia..._

_En fin, el tiempo pasa y todo cambia, ¿no?_

_¿Críticas, tomatazos, lo que sea?_

_¡Házmelo saber!_

_Saludos,_

**_Glass Spires._**


End file.
